


Home sweet home

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Back Pain, Backrubs, Bath, Caring, Chronic Pain, F/M, Fluff, Love, New love, Support, age gap, caring wife, pure fluff, relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: Just a little fluff!Seraina had noticed that Mick had to deal with more pain then usually the last few days....
Relationships: Mick Mars/Seraina Mars, Mick Mars/Seraina Schönenberger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but fiction and was completely made up by me. If you are not into this kind of stuff, don’t read it. I don’t want to disrespect anyone and totally respect private relationship. This is for people who are into this kind of stuff and no one else. I am not making money with this, everything was written by me.
> 
> Lots of love A

*Set around 2007/8*

Seraina could tell that Mick was in pain; more then usually. This wasn’t his every day pain that he had gotten used to, this must have been way worse. He tried to over play but she had noticed the way his jar clenched when he moved and the way his movements got sloppy.  
She didn’t liked the idea that Mick was in so much pain. He seemed to try and fight it and not let her see what was going on inside him, but she could see every time another wave of pain rushed through him.

When Mick entered the house this day, it was surprisingly quite, only one of the cats came to great him.  
,,Seraina?“ He called and shortly after heard her walking down the hallway. ,, Hey baby.“ She said, kissing him on the lips. ,, You look pretty.“ He murmured as he moved his lips form hers to her neck. She had put on of her tight leather trousers and a tight, vintage looking top. She looked very attractive.  
,, I have cooked us dinner, why don’t you get comfortable and I get our food?“ She kissed him once more and then left him to get to the living room.

Seraina had always been an amazing cook, but today it seemed like she had put everything she got into this meal and had prepared some tasty chicken with veggies and noddles paired of with white whine sauce and a vegan version for herself. For desert she had baked some heavily tasting hot chocolate cake.

,, That was awesome, thanks Baby.“ Mick said once he had finished his last bite. He could eat all day when Seraina cooked just anything. Seraina smiled at him, her hand reached out to hold his. ,, How about we go upstairs and I run as a nice bath?“ She then asked, Mick raised an eyebrow. ,, What have you done that I deserve all this?“ Seraina slowly traced his hand. ,, Nothing, I just.... I noticed that you have been in more pain lately, I want you to be able to relax.“ Mick smiled at her, lifted her hand to her lips to kiss her knuckles. ,, Thanks, but you didn’t have to.“ ,, Let me take care of you, at least tonight. And now let’s go upstairs and take a bath.“

He watched Seraina sitting at the edge of the bathtub, her hand moving around in the water, as it poured into the tube. 

God, what had he done to deserve this woman? Beautiful, intelligent, caring, Seraina Schöneberg. There was no way he deserved a woman like her and yet here she was. In love with him; old and greasy, while she was young and beautiful and not only this but so much more.

He was lost in his thoughts when Serainas hands placed on his chest. ,, Are you alright?“ She asked. ,, Yeah“ ,, Your back must be killing you.“ She murmured. ,, It’s alright, I have got used to it.“ She kissed him once more, before her hands moved to open his shirt and later on his trousers. Seraina had never been bothered by the fact that she was taller then Mick or that age had started to paint his body, she had never shown anything but love.  
He leaned into her touch, god it had been ages before Seraina that everyone had been gentle with him. Loving. He acted like a lovesick puppy and craved for her touch and strokes.  
So sliding into the hot, bubble, water with Seraina pressed against him, it felt like heaven. Her nails carefully scratched his arm, as he had his own placed over her hip, her head rested on his chest.  
,, I love you.“ She whispered. ,, I love you too.“ 

They laid like this, talking about live and books and music and the universe, until the water was cold. They never seemed to run out of words once they were together.

,, How are you feeling?“ Seraina asked, she had turned around, her fingers stroking his cheek. ,, I am fine.“ ,, You have been in pain all week.“ ,, I have been in pain most of my life.“ Mick answered. Seraina bit her lip. ,, No, it’s alright.“ Mick added. ,, I appreciate what you did for me tonight, what you do for me. You really help me.“ ,, But today is not even finished.“ She grinned, moving her body out of the tube. Mick had to look at her for a minute, take it all in, as little drops of water run over her body, her hair clinging to her body and long limbs moving as she wrapped herself into a bathrobe. ,, I planned to rub your back, but if you would prefer sitting in cold water.“ ,, You are spoiling me.“ He laughed as he carefully got up. The hot water had helped a bit with the pain, but when he got up he could feel the pain rushing through his back once more. He grinded his teeth together and tried to over play it, he didn’t wanted to admire to Seraina in how much pain he actually was. Gosh, she had tried her best and loved him like no woman before and he loved her like no woman before. He watched her as she carefully brushed her long locks, wrapping an arm around her from behind, his lips pressed against her neck; she leaned into his touch. ,, Tonight is supposed to be about you.“ She murmured, a little smile on her face. ,, I know“ He buried his nose into her wet hair, as her hand had reached behind her to play with his. 

Mick breathed in deeply once, before he pulled his face away. ,, What was this about the back rub?“ He then asked; Seraina laughed. ,, I prosmied, didn’t I? Let’s go to the bedroom.“

Serainas hand carefully digged into his back, working its way down from his neck down to his hip. ,, Tell me if it’s hurt.“ Mick had to smile at the fact that she thought she could actually hurt him while rubbing his back. ,, Of course“ He just said and her fingers pressed into the point just where it hurted most. He had to suck in air and she pulled away immediately. ,, No, no. Please keep going, I just didn’t thought you would press there“ ,, I can stop if you want.“ ,, God no.“

He had met many woman in his life, but he never really found someone that was as loving and matching to and for him like Seraina. When he had divorced his first and only wife up to this day he had promised himself to never, every again marry and yet here he was, thinking about marrying a woman he had known in person for only a few months. Yes, the idea of asking Seraina to become his wife had crossed his mind once or twice since he had met her. 

Her fingers worked his back for what felt like an eternity and he was thankful for what she had done.  
When she moved down from his back, he turned around to kiss her, his hands holding onto her. ,, What have I done to deserve you.“ He murmured to himself. ,, Everything.” Seraina answered. Seraina felt like home, she was home.


End file.
